Your Last First Kiss
by Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara
Summary: Tentang persahabatan kedua anak nakal di atap sekolah dan segala pernyataan dan tatapan mata. Segala terbaca tanpa terucap dan yakin


Your Last First Kiss

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kai/Kim JongIn

"Jongin.." Sehun menatap Kai. Seorang namja yang menjadi temannya sejak kanak-kanak itu sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Kini mereka sedang berada diatap sekolah.

"Kau disini lagi Hun?" Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Sehun.

"Yah.. seperti biasa, menikmati udara pagi dan melihat yang indah-indah" Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar atap.

"Awan memang indah.. putih dan terlihat lembut dan halus" Kai menengadah melihat kumpulan awan pagi.

"Aku melihat yang lebih indah dari itu jika bersamamu" Sehun tersenyum.

"Apa?" Kai penasaran, ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun.

"Sesuatu yang cantik dan halus.." tangan Sehun membentuk gestur sesuatu yang dimaksudnya.

"Bayangan?" Kai mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bukan, tapi sesuatu yang menimbulkan bayangan bila terkena cahaya matahari pagi dan membuatnya bersinar indah" Sehun memandang kedepan. Kicauan burung pagi itu sungguh membuat suasana semakin damai.

"Siapa?" Kai mengamati siswa yang berlalu lalang dibawah.

"Kau.." Sehun berbisik ditelinga Kai.

"Mwo?" Kai menolehkan wajahnya dan dahi mereka bersentuhan.

GLUP..

Kai menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Maksudmu?" Kai bertanya pelan. Tubuhnya ditahan oleh Sehun sehingga jarak tubuh mereka makin dekat saat Sehun mempersempit jarak duduk mereka.

"Kau indah, cantik, halus, dan bersinar.. kau menawan saat diterpa matahari pagi.. Kim Jong In" mata Sehun menatap dalam mata kelam Kai. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Hun" Kai hendak mengalihkan pandangannya. Jantungnya sudah cukup berdegup hebat karena jarak sedekat ini.

"Tatap aku.." Sehun berujar lirih. Kemudian Kai menatap kembali mata Sehun. Dahi mereka sedari tadi bersentuhan.

"Saranghaeyo.. Kim Jongin" Sehun berkata dengan keyakinannya. Menatap penuh harap pada mata Kai.

"Hun.. kau.." Kai terkejut. Ia tak menyangka sahabatnya itu mencintainya.

"Apa responmu akan itu?" Sehun menarik tubuh Kai untuk semakin menempel.

"A-aku.. Na-nado Saranghaeyo Oh Sehun.." Kai berkata lirih, pipinya semakin memerah. Kai tak menyangka sahabatnya yang bernama Oh Sehun itu juga mencintainya, jadi selama ini cintahnya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Sehun meraih jemari Kai dan menautkannya dengan jemarinya.

"…" Kai menatap kesungguhan dimata Sehun.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan menjagamu dan cinta kita" Sehun mengeratkan tautan jemarinya.

"Ya aku mau" bibir Kai mengulas senyum indah. Sehun melihatnya dan sejenak terpukau. Selalu seperti itu. Indah.

"Would you stay with me, if I say.." Sehun menggantung perkataannya. Menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Let me to be your first person for your first kiss.. and your last first kiss.." Sehun meraih dagu Kai. Dan Kai diam menatapSehun kemudian perlahan mengangguk samar dengan senyum yang kembali terbentuk indah.

CUP! Sehun merasa terbang dengan lembutnya bibir Kai yang ia kecup. Genggaman Kai semakin erat. Sehun mengeratkannya juga mencoba memberi keyakinan pada Kai.

Perlahan Kai membalas ciuman itu dan semakin larut semakin lembut dan memabukkan. Sehun menggiring Kai untuk duduk dipangkuannya, kaki Kai mengalung indah di pinggangnya. Mata mereka saling terpejam meresapi nyamannya ciuman mereka.

Cup! Sehun mengecup kilat bibir penuh Kai setelah ciuman panjang mereka berakhir.

"Manis.." Sehun tersenyum menawan pada Kai membuat pipi Kai makin memerah.

BRUG! Kai memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, namun setelahnya ia terkejut akan suara yang didengarnya.

"Kau mendengarnya chagiya?" Sehun membelai rambut Kai.

"Ne.. berdegup cepat sekali.." Kai menyentuh letak jantung Sehun.

"Itu yang aku rasakan setiap bersamamu.." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kai.

Perlahan mata Kai terpejam dan menyamankan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan Sehun.

"Aku juga" Kai menarik sebelah tangan Sehun dan meletakkannya pada jantungnya yang juga berdegup kencang.

"Gomawo, telah menerimaku" Sehun tersenyum dan ikut memejamkan matanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai seolah tak ingin Kai jauh darinya.

"You're my last first kiss.." Kai tersenyum juga. Kemudian keduanya terlelap menunggu jam pulang sekolah diatap yang menjadi tempat indah mereka selama ini dan semakin indah dengan pernyataan cinta mereka.

-END-


End file.
